


slow and sweet

by TheSushiMonster



Series: you and i [19]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10373382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: "Enzo wakes up one morning, shivering. Frowning and with eyes still closed, he turns over on his back, reaching to the other side of the bed.It’s empty."Bonnie surprises Enzo one morning.





	

Enzo wakes up one morning, shivering. Frowning and with eyes still closed, he turns over on his back, reaching to the other side of the bed.

It’s empty.

He rubs open his eyes and sits up, leaning against the headrest. The room is still, nothing undisturbed other than the blankets wrapped around his legs. There’s a moment of unbridled _panic_  - where he wishes, desperately, that he still had his vampire hearing - before - “Bonnie?”

“Downstairs! Stay there! Gimme one minute.”

The panic quickly eases, switching to confusion. “What’s going on?” he asks, voice croaking with sleep still stuck in his throat.

Bonnie sticks her head in the doorway, grinning. “Did you forget what today is?” Enzo furrows his eyebrows, thinking, but nothing clicks. Bonnie steps completely into the room, sensing his confusion, revealing herself - still wearing his shirt, but with boy-shorts peaking out beneath them - and a tray of breakfast foods. On the muffin in the center rests a single candle.

Enzo feels a strong tug on his heart. “Love, you didn’t have to - “

“It has taken you 100 and something years to _finally_  reach your 28th birthday.” Bonnie places the tray on his lap, crawling into bed beside him, hand unconsciously slipping to hold his neck. “So, yes I did.” When he slowly smiles, she mirrors him, her thumb drawing spirals on his skin. “Happy Birthday, Enzo.”

He kisses her, slow and sweet and he hopes she understands how much he loves her. “I love you,” he says too, and she grins into his lips.

“Good. Now eat your food, Mr. Bennett.”

A year older, Enzo still feels like he’s flying when she smiles, especially when his name falls off her lips like she’s never meant to say anything else. “As you wish, Mrs. Bennett.”

Bonnie steals an orange slice from his tray, curling into his side, and Enzo kisses her hair. With food stuffed in his mouth and with Bonnie constantly kissing his shoulder and arm, he can’t stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Bonnie and Enzo celebrate his 28th birthday after she resurrects him as a human being."


End file.
